time slip
by hoshinokaze
Summary: naruto adalah satu keping mozaik jingga dalam puzzel biru merah kelamnya sasuke.. ia berbeda..tapi secara ajaib pas dengan semuannya! "aku akan menanggung semuannya...semua kebencian mu!" warning...nggak tanggung kalo di tengah cerita tiba-tiba bingung sendiri...i warn you! #nggak pinter bikin summary


Uchiha Sasuke.

Satu kata yang aneh dan ajaib untuk membuat jantung seorang shinobi dari konoha yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang hokage itu berdetak kencang,dan sukses membuat darahnya berdesir.

Hanya satu kata,tidak lebih.

*****time slip******

Rifa-A present,,,

RATE: K

Warning: ooc,gak jelas,abstrak,aneh,norak,bikin merinding negative,membosankan dan berakhiran mungkin happy end atau sebaliknya?

Just enjor reading,right?

Keberadaan sasuke sendiri bagi naruto adalah implisit,abstrak dan entah kenapa ..penting.

Ia selalu bertingkah dingin dan kelewat menyebalkan,provokatif,sok keren karna hanya beraksi saat bagian klimaks misi,irit kata meskipun tiap bicara selalu sukses menohok hari,dan tentu saja introvert.

Naruto tidak tau sisi sasuke yang mana yang membuatnya rela mnghabiskan hampir seumur hidupnya untuk mengejar si reven sialan yang mnghianati konoha itu.

Ia hanya terus mengejar sang uchiha terakhir yang penuh dengan dendam,ia hanya ingin menunjukan pada sasuke bahwa semua pengorbana itachi untuk nya dan klan uchiha semata-mata karna itachi ingin melindungi konoha dan dirinya.

Tidakkah sasuke jenius dan tentunya dengan mudah dapat membaca niat itachi? Tapi kenapa ia sekarang malah tidak bisa menyadarinya sama sekali?dan malah memilih menghianati konoha, meneruskan jejak itachi dengan masuk akatsuki

Bagi naruto ,sasuke adalah segalanya saat tidak tau kenapa si teme itu terus menghantui hidupnya,menghalangi keinginannya untuk menjadi hokage dengan menghabiskan banyak waktu mengendus jejak sasuke.

Apa karna janjinya pada sakura? Atau karna ia tau bahwa mungkin hubungan ini lah yang di sebut sebagai persahabatan?

Atau karna...

Perasaan naruto sendiri?

"naruto,kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya sai tiba-tiba,saat ini,naruto tengah menuju tempat persembunyian kelompok taka, dan tengah berada di atas burung kertas sai.

Naruto refleks terbangun dari cengiran rubah khasnya untuk meyakinkan sai kalau ia baik-baik seluruh desa tau pasti kalau ia dalam keadaan sebaliknya.

"aku..turut menyesal atas apa yang menimpa sasuke.."ujar sai memecah keheningan.

Naruto hanya terus menatap pemandangan hutan perbatasan konoha di bawahnya,melanjutkan lamunannya .

Tadi pagi,perintah pembunuhan atas sasuke di keluarkan,ia resmi menjadi seorang buronan.

Dan naruto,tidak ingin itu semua terjadi.

Tidak sebelum ia berhasil menyadarkan sasuke.

Uzumaki naruto.

Orang bodoh yang rela melakukan hal apapun untuk menjadi hokage,selalu berusaha tampil keren meskipun yang di lakukannya justru sebaliknya

si dobe yang terlalu menggebu-gebu,berisik,pemalas,selalu berteriak-teriak tentang semua hal yang di pikirkannya,dan haus akan perhatian,mudah tervrovokasi,terobesi ke populeran dan berisik,apa itu sudah di tulis 2 kali?

Yah..alasannya jelas karna ia sangat menyebalkan.

Bagi sasuke,naruto hanyalah satu bagian aneh dalam hidup hitamnya.

Ia seperti sebuah keping mozaik jingga dalam puzzel biru merah kelamnya,dan itu sangat tidak cocok. meskipun dengan anehnya,keping mozaik itu malah pas di dalam puzzel.

Naruto itu tidak penting.

Ia adalah pembawa keributan,dan tidak akan mungkin bisa orang yang sangat sasuke orang yang tidak bisa sasuke ketahui isi tidak mungkin bisa di mengerti sasuke.

Naruto hanya anak bodoh yang terus tersenyum meskipun seluruh dunia orang tolol yang tidak mengerti rasanya kehilangan,ia tidak akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya melihat orang yang berarti baginya hilang begitu saja,ia tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaan sasuke.

Dan sasuke tidak peduli pada naruto.

Ia tidak seharusnya peduli pada bagian paling abstrak dalam hidupnya itu.

Naruto hanya kebetulan ikut ambil peran dalam hidupnya...ya...meski secara harfiah,judul film ini naruto,tapi bukankah semuanya berpusat pada sasuke?

Jadi naruto itu hanya tambahan.

Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya sendiri,membuka matanya yang sendari tadi tertutup karna penyempurnaan mata yang di berikan itachi untuknya.

Ia tidak peduli pada naruto,pada kebiasaan si dobe,pada hubungan mereka dalam tim tujuh dan pada mata biru itu saat menatap kepergiannya.

Mata sasuke merasakan aura cakra yang besar di langit,sangat unik dengan paduan merah dan biru yang mulai mendekat dengan terbang merendah.

Ia tau si dobe yang ada dalam pikirannya muncul.

Entah untuk menangkapnya atau tidak burung yang lain,entah siapa yang mengendarainya,pergi, dan menurunkan hanya satu burung.

Dan saat burung itu terbang benar-benar rendah,mendarat sempurna yang kemudian menghilang dalam gumpalan asap tebal.

Si dobe itu tidak mengejutkan sasuke,membelah asap tebal dengan kemunculan berkata lantang.

"aku datang untuk memenuhi membawamu kembali"

.

.

Waktu berlalu dalam keheningan,yang entah kenapa meledakkan tawa tawa bahagia,lebih terdengar menyayat dan naruto yang menanti,entah apa.

"bagaimana kalau aku menolak?"tanya sasuke menyelesaikan tawanya.

"aku akan memaksa"ujar naruto tegas.

Sosok sasuke menghilang seketika,dan pada satu detak jantung berikutnya,ia sudah ada di depan naruto,menghunus pedang pada sang calon hokage tepat di samping lehernya.

"coba saja"tantang sasuke dingin,dan pada detik berikutnya,naruto menghentakkan pedang si uchiha dengan kunainya,membebaskan lehernya yang di ujung uchiha ke depan lalu

membalikkan keadaan.

ia menatap mata gelap sasuke yang berada beberapa cm darinya dengan tatapan yang sulit uchiha sendiri artikan.

"aku tidak ingin membunuhmu."ujar naruto bersungguh-sungguh.

Sasuke menyadari ia tidak bisa menjawab apapun pernyataan naruto karna ia sedang harus membebaskan diri sebelum semuanya menghentakkan pedangnya,tapi tangannya terkunci dan ia tidak bisa menyadari peningkatan naruto dan betapa si dobe ini bertambah sangat kuat,bahkan mungkin ia seorang uchiha,dan posisi terkunci sangat tidak membuatnya lebih jengkel

"kau tidak bisa membunuhku."ujar sasuke menatap sasuke tanpa ekspresi

"aku ingin membawamu kembali,sasuke"ujar naruto lagi.

Pernyataan terakhirnya membuat sasuke meledak marah.

"KAU MAU APA?!"Jerit sasuke meledakkan pedangnya dalam gulungan cakra dan membuatnya terbebas dari kuncian naruto."KAU MAU MEMBAWAKU? KAU INGIN MENYIKSAKU KARNA MENGHANCURKAN DESA?!"pekik sasuke hilang kendali.

Ia menghunus pedangnya yang di penuhi kilatan petir pada naruto,membuat tubuh naruto ambruk ke air di bawah mereka,dan

**BUM!** Tubuh naruto menghilang begitu saja._ Tentu saja begitu mudah!_ Batin sasuke dalam hati karna ia sukses tertipu kagebushin naruto,meskipun tetap saja ternyata bayangan naruto pun mampu mengncinya.

"aku tidak ingin kau lebih menderita."ujar naruto yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang sasuke pedih,kata-kata itu tercekat dalam tenggorokannya.

Sasuke menusuk dengan cepat pedangnya pada naruto lagi, dan **BUM!** Lagi-lagi ia hanya mengenai kagabushin naruto.

"KAU TAU KAU TIDAK BISA!"pekik sasuke entah pada naruto yang menghilang begitu saja,atau pada angin yang menghembus dingin pada kulitnya.

"aku akan menanggung semuanya"ujar naruto yang begitu saja ada di depan sasuke,menatap sang reven dengan tatapan yang gelap.

Sasuke di hentakkan dalam mata biru itu,ia tenggelam,tenggelam dalam semua menyadari begitu dalam perasaannya pada si pemilik mata biru itu,dan ia tidak bisa lagi mengatakan betapa ia sangat tidak peduli pada ia tau pasti perasaannya sendiri.

"apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membawamu sasuke?"ujar naruto birunya bersinar menyiratkan kesedihan dan keputus asaan.

Sasuke mengalihkan matanya,menghindari kelebat perasaan yang di timbulkan oleh pemuda di depannya memejamkan matanya,lalu memancarkan saringgannya yang telah selesai berevolusi."kembalikkan semuanya!KEMBALIKAN OTOSAN,KEMBALIKAN OKASAN! KEMBALIKKAN KLAN UCHIHA!"ujar sasuke memejamkan matanya.."kembalikan..aniki..."

"kau tau aku tidak bisa.."akui naruto lemah,"kau... hanya harus melepaskan semuanya dan memulai dari awal."ujar naruto,sedikit kaget dengan mata sasuke yang ia tidak takut,karna perasaanya pada sasuke tidaklah dangkal.

"kau tidak bisa mengubahku.."ujar sasuke lemah."KAU TIDAK MENGERTI! Kau tidak mengerti rasa kehilangan! Karna kau selalu sendirian naruto!"ujarnya lagi keras.

"aku akan menanggung semuanya sasuke.."ujar naruto kata itu lah yang hanya ada dalam kamusnya.

"kalau begitu kembalikan aniki. "geram sasuke."kembalikan aniki Atau...MATI!"Sasuke kembali secepat petir menusukkan pedangnya pada kali ini,ia tidak lagi mendengar darah menetes dari perut tubuh naruto yang tidak mengelak sedikit pun. membiarkan orang yang paling berarti baginya itu memberikan sengatan yang sangat menyakitkan,ia ingin sasuke membagi sedikit saja kebenciannya pada dunia.

Naruto memeluk sahabatnya itu,erat dan hangat,"aku akan menanggung semua kebencianmu,aku akan menanggung semuannya...,"ulangnya lagi.

"kau tidak bisa."ujar sasuke dingin,ia tiba-tiba melemah karna pelukkan tangannya yang menggenggam padangnya yang menancap pada perut naruto bergetar gemetaran! Betapa hebat arti seorang uzumaki naruto tidak bbisa menghentikan getara itu.

"aku akan menanggung semuannya.."ujar naruto merapatkan sasuke tidak bisa bergerak,entah karna eratnya naruto atau hangatnya si pemuda dobe itu

"aku..akan menjadi..hoka..ge..dan cukup kuat sampai bi..sa menanggung semua..nya.."ujar naruto sesak karna darah mulai deras di perutnya.

"kau tidak bisa."ujar sasuke lebih dingin,meskipun sekarang ia tidak yakin lagi dengan kata-katanya.

"aku..pasti bisa!"ujar naruto tegas,yakin.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menghilang dalam satu gumpalan asap pekat,hingga naruto jatuh dan ambruk, setengah badannya mulai tenggelam dalam air di bawah menghilang.

Sekeliling naruto berubah putih dan biru dalam pendaran cahaya..

Ia tenggelam,

benar-benar tenggelam..

"naruto!"pekik sai panik.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan,merasakkan semua bagian tubuhnya seolah sadar bahwa ia tidak lagi berada dalam sungai,ia tengah berada dalam ruangan putih yang berbau steril.

"bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini?" tanya naruto pada tsunade di samping sai.

"kau berhasil dalam misi di desa pasir."ujar tsunade cepat."kenapa kau bisa begitu ceroboh,?!"

"desa pasir?..tapi..bukannya aku..di...sungai? dengan sasu..."naruto tidak dapat mengerti semuannya,ia bingung,dan entah kenapa,nama si uchiha tidak dapat keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"kau bicara apa naruto?"tanya sai bingung.

"bagai mana aku bisa disini?"tanya naruto.

"kau tetap menjalankan misi dengan luka sebesar itu! Kau benar-benar bodoh nauro!"ujar tsunade kesal.

"desa pasir? Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana dengan sasuke?"tanya naruto bingung.

"sasuke?"tanya sai tidak mengerti,ia kan di temani oleh sai dalam misi,bukannya sasuke

"dia sebentar lagi tiba."ujar sai sama bingungnya

"APA?! Tapi..bagaimana dengan perintah penangkapan sasuke dan...dia jadi buronan?!"tanya naruto bertubi-tubi.

"itukan 5 tahun yang lalu!kau benar-benar terluka parah ya? Kau merusak otakmu?"tanya tsunade tidak berperasaan.

"tapi..aku...baru saja tertusuk di sini"naruto menunjuk lukannya

" tau"ujar tsunade bosan

"dan itu oleh sasuke!"ujar naruto tiba-tiba terkejut dengan tangannya yang lebih besar.

"kau bicara apa dobe?"

Naruto terhenyak dengan suara itu,suara yang sangat familier bagi suara...

"kau mau membicarakan masalalu?"tanya sasuke di pintu masuk,ia menyender dengan gaya khas coolnya.

"sasuke? KAU KEMBALI?"tanya naruto panik.

"ck! dobe"ujar sasuke tidak mengerti.

"sepertinya kau harus istirahat."ujar tsunade dan sai meninggalkan ruangan naruto dengan cepat.

"hn"ujar sasuke mendekati ranjang naruto."kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja dobe,"ujar sasuke santai.

"sasuke..kau..kembali.."ujar naruto takjub.

Sasuke mengalihkan matanya,menatap kearah jendela."hn..dan kau.. menjadi hokage."

"AAPPAA?!" pekikan tidak percaya naruto memenuhi rumah sakit konoha.

"kenapa kau terkejut?"ujar sasuke dengan nada protes karna telinganya berdenging akibat teriakan naruto.

"tapi aku...masih junnin.."ujar naruto tidak percaya.

"itu lima tahun yang lalu kan?"tanya sasuke bingung.

"sepertinya aku..."naruto menduga-duga,mungkin saja ia kehilangan memorinya selama lima tahun karna tugassnya seperti yang di katakan tsunade?

"kau baik-baik saja?"tanya sasuke memastikan.

"kau kembali!"ujar naruto memeluk sasuke kembali! Ini adalah sebuah keajaiban!sasuke ..ia berhasil membawa sasuke kembali...

**MPPHHH!**

Tiba-tiba naruto kehabisan nafas. Ia membuka mulutnya ,tapi tetap tidak bisa menemukan udara,tangannya menggapai sasuke di depannya,tapi sosok saskue menghilang begitu kembali memejamkan matanya,kemudian saat membukannya hanya melihat air.

Tangannya kembali menggapai,tapi tenaga naruto habis,ia tenggelam...

Kembali tenggelam..

Semua di sekelilingnya kembali memudar,dalam remang-remang biru dan putihnya cahaya,ia akan mati,tanpa sempat menjadi hokage,atau menyelamatkan sasuke.

Air di sekelilinga menjadi merah karna darah dari luka di perut naruto

Dan naruto menyadari bahwa ia tenggelam,ia berharap untuk melihat sasuke kembali,satu kali saja.

Naruto nyaris memejamkan matanya saat ia melihat sang uchiha tiba-tiba muncul dan mengulurkan tangan padanya.

Lalu semuanya gelap.

Sasuke mengambil nafas panjang,ia mengangkut naruto yang pingsan ke daratan,lalu meletakannya begitu saja.

Ia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang dilakukannya,bukankah ia berhasil membunuh naruto?tapi kenapa ia menyelamatkan si dobe ini?!

Sasuke membuka jaket naruto,dan menyingkirkan darah naruto ,ia mulai menyadari bahwa luka di atas tato aneh naruto perlahan memudar,lalu tertutup dengan cepat.

_Kyubi?_

Ia lalu menjauh dari naruto,memandang si rambut pirang yang basah kuyup itu .

"dobe"ujarnya cepat lalu menghilang.

"naruto!"pekik sai panik.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan,merasakkan semua bagian tubuhnya seolah sadar bahwa ia tidak lagi berada dalam sungai,ia tengah berada dalam ruangan putih yang berbau steril.

"bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini?" tanya naruto pada tsunade di samping sai.

"kau gagal dalam misi."ujar tsunade dingin."kenapa kau bisa begitu ceroboh,?!"

Naruto menunduk,merasakan de javu aneh karna kejadian ini.

"bagaimana?apa sasuke mau kembali?"tanya sai penasaran.

Naruto menatap sai sekilas sebelum melayangkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"mungkin..."gumam naruto singkat.

Sai dan tsunade berpandangan bingung.

"lima tahun lagi..."lanjutnya dengan mengembangkan senyum khas rubahnya.

***A mon pѐre***

Yeahhh! Entah kenapa fanfic gak jelas ini akhirnya selesai.

Selesai?#kena lempar readers pake kunai

Sena tau.. kalian semua pasti protes dengan ending yang gak jelas sena pikir ini udah di filmnya sendiri,sasuke blum kembali,jadi sena nggak bisa bayangin si teme udah pulang...HUAAAHHHHH!ALASAN MACAM APA ITU?!Ok..ok!sena ngaku!SENA NGAKU!sena nggak tau lagi mo nulis apa! Bukan buntu ide..Cuma takutnya entar menjurus-jurus ke yang aneh-aneh..# u know lah...what i mean

So,semoga semua orang cukup puas dengan fic gaje ini..# kabur sebelum kena lempar kunai part two.

OWARI..


End file.
